


There's a first time for everyone

by perpetua_leigh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetua_leigh/pseuds/perpetua_leigh
Summary: What if there was an extremely wholesome threeway after the end of The Force Awakens?!Assume: Rey has delayed her journey to find Luke, Finn has made a full recovery





	There's a first time for everyone

“Wait, what?” Finn blurted out, turning to look at Poe. Rey’s eyes were wide and fixed on him as well. Poe looked back nervously, wishing to shrink away from the spotlight.   
“Never? You’ve never had sex?” Finn asked, incredulously.   
“But, you’re so... pretty!” Rey exclaimed after thinking for a moment. Finn chuckled, but was just as shocked as Rey. The two of them had obviously never explored that realm of human experience. Rey was raised on desolate Jakku at an outpost that was inhabited by mostly non-human species, and Finn had been trained to be a mindless killing machine. Not like that worked out particularly well, but nonetheless, he certainly had never been met with the opportunity to copulate in the throes of Stormtrooper training. Poe was the only one among them that even had the chance to lose his virginity.  
“I- I, um” Poe stuttered, smoothing his hair back. He was was a little embarrassed but there was still a hint of a smile of his face. He trusted Finn and Rey with his life, and yet this was quite possibly the first time they were sitting down and just spending time together. It was a quiet, warm night in D’Qar. Finn had healed from his injuries, General Organa had given all the pilots from the Starkiller mission some time off, and Rey had spent the last few days helping Chewbacca fix up the Falcon. They had decided to spend the afternoon in Poe’s bunk, blowing off steam and having some drinks. Afternoon became evening, and evening became night. They found themselves sharing stories and laughing together for hours, their faces flushed. And somehow, they had reached this topic.   
“Listen,” Poe started again, lightheartedly defending himself, “all I cared about when I was younger was becoming a pilot. The Resistance was all that ever mattered. I didn’t have time for that… other stuff.”   
“So, what have you done?” Rey asked.   
“What have you done?” Poe fired back, raising his eyebrows.   
“Nothing.” Rey replied soberly. She turned to Finn.   
“Nothing.” Finn answered as well, shaking his head. They both turned back to Poe.   
“Well, I’ve kissed someone before! Actually, she kissed me. It was a long time ago…” Poe snapped back to reality, “wait, so neither of you have even kissed someone?”   
They both shook their heads, glancing at each other. In the heat of the conversation, the three of them had gravitated closer together. They sat in a tight circle next to Poe’s bed, a few glass bottles between them- mostly emptied over the course of the last few hours.   
“What’s kissing like?” Rey asked matter-of-factly. Poe exhaled a nervous laugh, but when he glanced at Finn, he too shared an expression of honest interest. On the spot again, Poe was at a loss for words.   
“It’s very... nice?” He shrugged, knowing this wouldn’t suffice. He felt a unique kind of courage move through him. He was lauded as the most daring pilot in the Resistance, reckless bravery was part of his identity. And yet, he felt his mouth go dry whenever somebody smiled at him. Plenty of girls, and boys, from all over the galaxy had given him the once-over, and he always clammed up. He had the gift of sincere kindness and gentleness, but completely lacked moves. In this moment, he looked up at Rey and surprised himself by saying, “I could show you instead, if you want.”   
Rey inhaled softly and looked around the room nervously. She swallowed, looked back at him, and nodded. Scooching closer to him, she said “Yea, okay,” smiling slightly.   
Poe moved towards her slowly, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. He could practically hear how fast her heart was beating. Finn maintained a half surprised, half impressed expression as the two leaned into each other, their lips meeting softly, briefly. Poe was ridiculously out of practice and Rey was unbelievably nervous. Without a word, they leaned in once more; this time the kiss was firmer and longer but completely chaste. They pulled apart and stared at each other for a moment, entranced. Abruptly, Finn let out a sigh.   
“Well, now I’m the only one in the room that hasn’t been kissed!”   
“Oh, Finn! It’s nice!” Rey blurted out with a nervous laugh, “Poe, you should show him. It was lovely.”  
Poe looked between the two of them rapidly. Rey was flushed and wild-eyed, and Finn’s eyebrows were high on his forehead with interest. Before he lost his nerve, Poe started moving towards Finn, who surprised him by quickly moving towards him as well. They met halfway with an awkward smash of a kiss. Finn let out a laugh and they met again. Poe gained even more nerve and parted his mouth, their tongues met and Finn visibly melted.   
“What was that? That was different!” Rey exclaimed the moment they broke, “please show me!”   
“I will!” Finn excitedly hurdled towards Rey and their mouths met sloppily, but they giggled and refined their technique quickly. They sank to the floor and Rey hungrily crawled on top of him. Not bad for two people that had their first kiss moments ago. Poe was momentarily filled with dread as he realized his cock was straining against his off-duty sweatpants. As he was trying to think of a way to hide the situation, his two friends inhaled sharply as their lips parted.   
“What else can we do?” Rey turned to Poe to ask the question, her eyes fiery. His eyes flickered to Finn’s crotch, he was hard as well. They both looked at him expectantly. I guess we’re doing this thought Poe. He wordlessly pulled his shirt over his head, and the two immediately followed suit. Rey was small chested and wore nothing underneath. Her nudity felt a little more stark than that of her two male companions, and for a moment she felt a shiver of embarrassment. She moved to cover herself with her arms instinctively. Poe leaned in towards her.  
“Are you okay?”   
Rey looked up at Poe’s eyes. They were brown and deep and trustworthy, just like Finn’s. Finn and Poe met at the beginning of this mess, but Poe and Rey didn’t actually know each other that well. Rey recalled Finn musing about Poe’s bravery and kindness and the fact that he had given Finn his name. She remembered BB-8’s cries when they believed Poe was dead. The entire Resistance seemed to trust this man with their lives. Now, she trusted him with her body. She nodded and lowered her arms.   
“I’m ready.”   
Poe quickly decided to treat this as though it were a mission, just to keep his head on straight. He was a little drunk and kind of freaking out at how fast this was escalating. And so, pleasuring Rey would be their first objective.   
“Finn, come here. Let’s take care of Rey”   
Finn, ever eager, fumbled closer to them. Poe grabbed the pillow off his bed onto the floor and guided Rey to lean back onto it. He realized, like usual, he would be the leader here regardless of the fact that he barely knew what he was doing. He leaned down and sucked one kiss into her neck. Finn did the same as Poe moved down to remove the rest of her clothes. He hooked his fingers around both her pants and underwear and slid them down her legs slowly. He smoothed his hands up her strong, naked thighs up to her waist. Rey was letting out little moans as Poe and Finn caressed her. She felt warm and safe and her legs started to spread on their own. Poe moved into the space between them and looked down between Rey’s thighs. Finn came up for air and moved to share Poe’s vantage point. Rey vulva was rosy pink and crowned with dark hair. Her legs were far enough apart to give away how wet she was. Poe bowed down and kissed the skin right above her pubic hair. She gasped lightly, trembling with anticipation.   
“Wow, Rey. I’ve never seen one before, it’s so beautiful,” Finn was positively entranced.   
“C’mon,” Poe said nodding at Finn and sliding out of his sweatpants and boxers. A moment later everyone was naked and Rey lifted herself onto her elbows and hilariously marveled at their erections.   
“I’ve never seen those before either,” Rey exclaimed with a wide smile, “look how different they are!”   
Finn and Poe both burst out laughing and fell into each other. Rey was right: Finn’s was a bit thicker and Poe’s was a bit longer and there was an obvious complexion difference. Plus, Finn was so hard his cock was practically flush against his stomach. Poe brushed his hand against it in their laughter and Finn gasped. Poe reached for Rey’s hand and sucked on her middle finger for a moment and then carefully licked the length of her hand. He guided the hand to Finn’s practically pulsating dick.   
“Grip like this and slide your hand up and down slowly. Slowly. Finn, you tell her what feels good.” Finn was already moaning loudly at her slight touch. Hopefully he wouldn’t come immediately, because he had his own business to take care of. He lowered himself down and peeked up at Rey.   
“I’ve never done this before, but I know what to do,” he assured her, and he pressed his tongue against meeting of her labia. Rey let out a high pitched noise and her hand clamped onto the top of Poe’s head. He moved his tongue in a careful circle and she pulled tight on his hair.   
“Ow!” Poe and Finn said at the exact same time.   
“Sorry, sorry!”   
Finn winced. Rey looked pleadingly down at Poe.   
“Don’t stop.”  
Everyone went back to work. Rey was warm and sweet on Poe’s tongue and he was pleasantly surprised at how much he was enjoying himself. He could feel her hips bucking slightly underneath his mouth and he took hold of her thighs.   
“Poe… oh, Poe,” she exhaled his name and writhed in his grip.   
Finn’s breathing had become erratic and Poe popped his head up.  
“Rey, ease up, hold on.” He lifted himself up and put his hand on Finn’s shoulder, “come here.” Finn looked devastated to have lost stimulation for even a moment, but he quickly realized what was next. Poe awkwardly, nakedly scrambled to his bedside table and pulled out two condoms. The Resistance had a seemingly endless supply of free protection. Everybody knew that General Organa and Han Solo had met in the throes of rebellion. Yet another reason it was so surprising that Poe was a virgin.   
“Rey, are you ready?” Poe’s question was met with eager nodding. He knelt in front of Finn and softly rolled the condom over the length of him. He keened and Poe gave him a few gentle strokes. Finn whined and pressed his face into the curve of Poe’s neck, sucking a kiss there needily.   
“Boys!” Rey called from behind them, “have you forgotten me?”  
“Absolutely not,” answered Finn who leapt towards her and angled himself for entry. Poe thought he might need some direction, but he guided himself inside of Rey easily. As he went in, Finn violently gasped and suddenly he was locked in place, mid-thrust.   
“Finn, move!” Rey was breathless and excited.  
“Oh, my God,” he responded “I’m not gonna last two seconds.”   
Poe failed to suppress a loud laugh, and Rey was smiling but clearly desperate for some action.   
“Come on, Finn,” said Poe, coming up beside Rey, “give her all you’ve got.”   
Poe sucked on two fingers and brought them down to Rey as Finn started thrusting and rapidly losing composure. Rey was thankful to have Poe carefully stimulating her clit while Finn lost his mind. He was sweating and grunting and exhaling both their names as he held on for dear life to her hips and pushed himself all over the place. He beat his claim and lasted approximately one minute before his face twisted up and he groaned into a hard orgasm. He leaned down and distractedly kissed Rey before collapsing by her side and pulling off the condom in a loud snap. Before Poe had the chance to realize it was his turn, Rey was on top of him. She had straddled him before he knew what was what. She ripped open a condom open and studied it.   
“You deal with this!” she demanded tossing it back at him and pushing hair off her face. He rolled it over what was probably the most intense erection of his life and Rey hopped on the moment he took his hands away. She felt amazing. Poe could not believe how tight… how wet… he shut his eyes to hide the fact that they were rolling to the back of his head. She raised herself up and down slowly, but then she suddenly rocked her hips as she rose up and Poe felt his brain malfunctioning. His eyes flew open and he gasped. Her body was smooth and hard, her hands were on his chest and a smirk on her face. He rocked his head to the side, unable to handle her beauty and was face to face with Finn. They looked at each other in amazement in the presence of the most gorgeous woman they had ever seen.   
Rey was happy to be in control this round, and from this angle she was able to really enjoy Poe’s reactions to the current situation. She had to keep reminding herself to go slow, her poor friends seemed so fragile in this state. So focused on pacing herself, it took her a minute to realize she missed the stimulation she had been receiving before. She reached her own hand down but found it difficult to ride Poe and touch herself at the same time. Poe jerked upward a little too hard and she got thrown off balance and laughed as she fell onto Poe’s chest.   
“Hold on, let’s fix this,” Poe said sincerely but desperately. He wanted to make sure Rey was happy but he also could barely stand the thought of pulling out of her right now. She quickly laid down next to Finn and Poe showed him where to put his fingers. Finn came back to life with the assignment of a new task and enthusiastically kissed her all over and rubbed her hard and fast.  
“Ow, Finn!” she exclaimed squirming, “not like that!”   
She guided his hand to a smoother rhythm and showed her approval with a gentle moan. Poe thrust in and out of her slowly. He was trying to focus on lasting as long as possible, but everything around him turned him on even more: Rey gorgeous, strong body underneath his, Finn tapping gently on her clitoris, Finn’s mouth around one of her nipples (Poe hadn’t even suggested he do that, what a smart man), Rey’s face and chest, flushed and glistening with sweat.   
Everyone in the room was breathing heavily and letting out needy, quiet noises. Poe was starting to increase his speed, grunting and grabbing hold of Rey’s thigh. He held on as long as possible, and finally came hard after about 2 and half minutes. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Sparks flew behind his eyelids. His vision blurry, he all but collapsed at Rey’s side.   
Rey was minorly devastated to feel Poe’s warmth slip out of her. She realized her two friends had orgasmed and was worried for a moment that in their exhaustion, they would abandon their mission to pleasure her as well. She turned to look at Finn with pleading eyes and begged, “don’t stop.”  
Finn’s sleepy eyes then burned with purpose as he propped himself into a better position to continue stimulating her. Poe had heard her plea through his haze and flopped on his side towards her. He ran his hands over her chest, and raised his mouth to her hard nipple, copying Finn’s instincts from earlier. He ran his tongue over it in circles and gently played with the other with his hand. Finn laid on the other side of her kissing her neck gently and getting a steady rhythm going with his hand between her legs. She started to breathe quickly and rock her hips to increase the amazing feeling spreading through her body. She adjusted his hand to get him in the perfect spot and soon felt a storm building inside of her.   
“Don’t stop-” she begged between gasps of breath, “don’t- you dare- stop-”  
And suddenly there was a massive release within her. She came as hard as her companions and cried out at full volume. Waves of joy ran through her body and she rocked against Finn’s hand until the feeling finally subsided. Rey lay on the floor between her friends, unable to move.   
“I think I’ve melted,” she said, still regaining her breath in the aftermath.   
Poe laughed and nuzzled into her neck. Finn lowered himself back onto the ground and laid one arm across Rey’s torso. They lay there for a few minutes, naked and entangled and grinning and giggling. Their brains were fuzzy and they soon found themselves drifting asleep on the floor with the lights on and clothes strewn everywhere.   
“Do you both want to spend the night?” Poe asked quietly. Finn and Rey nodded sleepily. Poe pushed their belongings into a pile and switched off the light. They piled into Poe’s small bed, still naked and with all their limbs wrapped around each other.   
“I can’t believe we just did that.” Rey said suddenly, a smile in her voice. Poe and Finn both let out a soft laugh and held her tighter. Poe cleared his throat and responded, “well, there’s a first time for everyone.”


End file.
